


Being with You (krisyeol version)

by coconut_juice_00



Series: Being With You Universe [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconut_juice_00/pseuds/coconut_juice_00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Chanyeol learns that sometimes in love, all you need is a little bit of persuasion and a lot of patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Final Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> typos and grammatical errors ahead

Chanyeol has no idea what’s gonna happen to his life.

 

In middle school, he remembers being the school’s geek, the nerd that everybody made fun of. Especially when they found out about his liking for cute things (his ferret, for example.) I mean, what’s wrong with liking cute things? It’s okay, right? But it was wrong for a guy, they say. Guy’s should be tough, carrier or givers alike. Sure carriers act like girls sometimes, but they should act manlier than women. But Chanyeol, like the person he is, ignores the bullies and insults and focuses his attention on completing the school year with a big smile on his face.

 

His father, upset after finding out what happened to his son, takes Chanyeol up to his grandparent’s house at the mountainside, where he grew to eat vegetables (honestly, kids those age hate eating their greens) and do chores and house works (for example, cleaning that wide backyard his gramps had. Fuck, it’s even wider than the oval in their school!)

 

The results surprised everyone.

 

Chanyeol returned to school with that same big smile on his face, of course. But those biceps and toned muscles hugging his white uniform blouse is something that both carriers and girls alike drop their jaws. The bullying stopped, the relentless teases about his liking for cute things were long buried and every givers, who used to bully him, would say that it’s okay for liking cute things. That’s when Chanyeol realized how the people around here socializes based on their physical appearances. And even though he detests that fact, he can’t help but sigh and just go with the flow.

  
At the age of 13, he met Byun Baekhyun during his one of those got-nothing-to-do-so-I’m-shooting-hoops moments. He took a liking to the said male, because one: the guy looks like a puppy and puppies are cute and adorable, ergo, he thinks that Baekhyun is cute and adorable. And two: the guy sticks to him like a leech, never leaving his side except when they’re having classes. Rumor has it, Baekhyun likes him. Maybe add that to reason number 3 why he took a liking to the elder.

 

He admits that he’s one of those people who likes a person when they find out that some carrier/girl likes him. So after a few weeks of observation, he asked Baekhyun out after their basketball practice and to his delight (and also the delight of their mini-audience watching them) he agreed without hesitation, standing on his tippy toes to hug him.

 

“This is weird and awkward.” Chanyeol whispers against his boyfriend’s ear, cheeks tinge pink and arms wrapped tightly around the latter’s waist (he had to bend down to reach it.) He chuckles. “Don’t you think so?”

 

“I know.” Baekhyun smiles, pulling him close. “But I like you, so I don’t mind.”

 

Through the process of their getting to know each other stages, he finds out that Baekhyun is not just some pretty boy who complies with his and every requests. He’s demanding and loud and very, very proud of himself even if what he does is stupid. He likes to push Chanyeol to his limits, for example taking far as making the giant jealous or even doing stuffs that he knows will irritate him. But even then, it always ended with a shy kiss from a bashful Baekhyun when they’re about to part ways so everything is fine, he thinks.  And maybe, that’s one of the reasons why Chanyeol fell in love with Baekhyun.

 

At their senior year of middle school, Chanyeol got his eyes wide in surprise when Baekhyun shyly asks him to spend the night at their place since his parents are out for the weekend and his big brother, Baekbom, is out for a camping trip with his high school friends. He agreed with a smile only to fade into a nervous one when he finds himself lying on Baekhyun’s bed that night, half-naked as the latter plants small and gentle kisses on his bare chest.

 

“B-Baek-“

 

“I-I’m nervous, okay? They said it’s gonna hurt a lot and I’m scared.” Baekhyun stutters out, hands shaking on Chanyeol’s chest. “But I want this.” He looks at him with full of determination. “I want to do this with you.”

 

And with a firm nod, Chanyeol flips him over so he was hovering over the elder. “Okay.” He whispers, dipping his head down to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. “Let’s do this slowly.”

 

It must have hurt a lot, Chanyeol thinks as he watches Baekhyun writhe underneath him, groaning in pain as he slides himself inside him. It scares him a bit, but the elder said that it was fine so he kept on going until he’s fully sheathed inside. After a few slow and gentle experimental thrusts, he slowly quickens his pace bit by bit and completely marvels at the sight of Baekhyun, who was groaning in pain earlier, is now quietly moaning and breathing out sighs of pleasure. Though it was quick and short and a bit messy because of course, it was also Chanyeol’s first time, it still feels good.

 

“I love you.” Chanyeol smiles lazily at him, fingers still wrapped around Baekhyun’s sensitive member as he slowly tugs it. Baekhyun hisses at the feeling but smiles afterwards, easily responding with an, _I love you, too_.

 

The next time they did it was at Chanyeol’s place and the next vice versa and so on and so forth. After tackling sex education at school, they learned to do it with contraceptives to avoid the risk of Baekhyun getting pregnant and do it with a generous amount of lube to lessen the pain (as said during the carrier session of sex ed.) They would do it once, twice every week and for Chanyeol, it was pure bliss.

 

But like every good relationships, theirs didn’t last after he found out he’s going out of the country to study high school there. It was sad, the air so tense and awkward after he told the news to Baekhyun. And after talking things out, they agreed to end things and remain friends.

 

“It’s better this way, Yeol.” Baekhyun weakly smiles. “If we pursue a long distance relationship, we’ll be like those bitter couples in the movies who’ll forget each other as time passes by.” He wraps his hands around Chanyeol’s big ones. “If we really are destined to be together, then surely we’ll see each other again, right?”

 

And with one final kiss goodbye, they both parted ways, going to different directions.

 

Because every break-up is hard to bear, Chanyeol entered a state of depression during his first week in Canada. He finds it hard to sleep, to eat and also look around the things he have especially if everywhere he sees there was always Baekhyun. He must have really fallen in love with him, he thought. But as time passes by during his stay here, he finds the longing for the elder to fade slowly, the big smile on his face coming back to life.

 

On his freshmen year in high school, he briefly dated Amber Liu, a sophomore in his school, which only lasted for about 5 months. On his sophomore year, he dated a senior, Sandara Park only because of peer pressure. Stepping on junior year of high school, he had a brief fling with one of the teachers but only because one of his friends told him it was the best way to have a passing grade. On his last year of high school, he finally broke away from his group and decided it’s better to be treated as an outcast again than become one of them. Besides, he can’t afford to fool around now that he’s graduating. Studying in college costs a lot of money and right now, he wants to get that basketball scholarship.

 

Fortunately, he got it along with 3 other members.

 

One of the best things that ever happened to Chanyeol, according to him, is meeting Lee Minyo.

 

She was a marketing student and they met at that frat party their frat leader is throwing. She wasn’t sweet, not much of a badass either. She’s just an average girl who drinks booze and talks casually like talking to a mere stranger isn’t awkward at all. They hit it off after talking about acoustics and eventually delving deeper into more personal topics such as past relationships and friends. He told her about Baekhyun and his exes, while Minyo told him about her flings.

 

“I’ve never been in love before.” She said. “So maybe that’s the reason why I never take my flings to the next level.”

 

Chanyeol grins after taking a sip on his red solo cup. “Well,” He pauses a bit, recalling his first love, Baekhyun. “You’re missing a lot of things.”

 

Though that night ended up with sex in Chanyeol’s dorm room, they exchanged phone numbers, not wanting this whole arrangement into a one night only. Instead of jumping into a relationship, they became friends instead in the whole getting-to-know process that eventually led to a friends with benefits relationship. But after that one rainy night, Chanyeol realizes—for the first time, notices how beautiful this girl is right in front of him—looking past her flaws and weaknesses and decided, he wants her; he needs her. 

 

“I love you.” Chanyeol blurts out as he watches her dry her hair with one of his towels. Minyo looks shocked—well, shocked was a bit of an understatement if you saw her reaction. But before she could even get a word out, Chanyeol kisses her, soft and slow, tender and innocent.

 

They dated after 2 days of Minyo avoiding him (she’s sorting out her feelings. Chanyeol is her first relationship, after all.) They were in love, like most people described them to be. They were happy and very contented with just the mere presence of another. Sure they fight like they’d kill each other, but they overcome it, choosing to fix their problems with serious talk instead of shouting and throwing things at each other. Minyo brings out the best and worst in Chanyeol and vice versa. It would be a complete lie if Chanyeol said he didn’t thought about a future with her, because he did, almost every day.

 

Sadly, it seems like her parents didn’t approve of their relationship.

 

Chanyeol tried to convince her parents that they do love each other. Unfortunately, the situation got worse. And the worst part of this, Minyo seems to be slowly taking her parents’ side much to Chanyeol’s dismay.

 

“I love you, but my parents…” Minyo’s speech was cut off by her muffled sobs when Chanyeol wrapped her in a tight embrace. “I hate them, but I can’t do anything as of now. And no matter how hard I try to convince them, they—“

 

“Shh.” Chanyeol closes his eyes and rocks his girlfriend back and forth, cradling her in his arms. “Don’t think about them and just focus on me, okay?” He whispers. “Just for tonight.” He cups her face and kisses her, tasting the salty tears on her soft lips. “Just for tonight, please.”

 

They broke up after graduation.

 

Hurt is just a fraction of what Chanyeol felt after the break-up. It was painful, everything was painful that he can’t seem to think straight and all he does is cry and cry and cry and shout and cry and roll on the bed as he cries until he can’t cry anymore. After all, every break-up is hard to bear. But this one got Chanyeol depressed for months—even a year.

 

He moved back to Seoul after landing a job there at some advertising company. He wanted to start fresh, he said. To possibly forget his feelings for Minyo and finally meet someone that will make him happy as much as she did.

 

There, he met Zhang Yixing, a Chinese guy who kept on forgetting things and is so fucking damn oblivious to everything and everyone around him. He hates the guy for being like that and at the same time adores the hell out of the elder. He’s amazing, even though the sight of his penis scar him for life, he’s truly an amazing hyung.

 

After 2 years, the same day as Yixing resigned to his job, was also the same day Chanyeol got transferred to a different building where he met (accidentally) the one that got him to truly move on from his heartbreak over Minyo.

 

“Sorry.” The man mumbles as he reaches down to take some fallen pieces of paper and hands it back to him with a cold and serious face. “Here. And again, I’m sorry.” And he continued on his way, leaving Chanyeol standing there like an idiot, gawking unattractively at the sight.

 

It seems like Park Chanyeol is in love again.

 

It took him a lot of guts and a lot of Mentos to cool his breath to talk to this guy, who he learns his name was Wu Yifan, but prefers it if you call him Kris. From the first look, he knows that the guy’s a workaholic judging from the bags under his eyes that not even make-up can hide. And with a shy and possibly derpy grin, he bows his head and starts his introduction by giving the man a cup of coffee, which ended up landing on the other giant’s lap due to his shaky hands.

 

Kris got his eyes wide and mouth hanging open, trying hard not to shout in pain at the stinging feeling that’s slowly scattering down his legs. And with an audible whisper, he mumbles an, _ouch_ and shakily stands up while Chanyeol kept on spouting apologies. “It’s okay.” He says, voice hoarse, wincing a bit when he tries to walk. “Just go.”

 

Well, there goes his chance.

 

But Chanyeol, being the persistent guy he is, kept on approaching Kris, talking, socializing that looks a lot more like pestering him during his free time (there’s no such thing as break time in Yifan’s vocabulary.) And probably because of him, Kris began to learn how to relax, to spend some time away from work even just for a few minutes.

 

“Oh god, I didn’t know this enchiladas would be spicy.” Kris opens his mouth and lets his tongue peek out a bit, fanning it. “Ah, ah, ah… so hot.”

 

Chanyeol lit up with a smile. “I’ll get you some water!” He stood up and dashes towards the water dispenser with a big smile on his face, pressing the Coleman flask there to fill it some water. Minhyuk, a co-worker, furrows his brows in confusion at the sight and before he could open his mouth to say something, Chanyeol walked away in hurry.

 

“Hot water?” Minhyuk cringes at the deafening scream that soon follows a minute later. “Aigoo, that guy.”

 

Chanyeol was a clumsy and a goofy person, the exact opposite of the other giant’s type of person.

 

“Coffee.” Kris said, voice firm and cold but his eyes were in a complete state of panic like he has no idea what’s gonna happen. “Come and go on a coffee date with me.”

 

Chanyeol got his jaws hanging unevenly upon hearing that, eyebrows raised in surprise. “I-I-I-I…” When he heard the small _please_ from Kris, he knows his sprit was long gone from his body in pure happiness.

 

It was probably out of pure luck and a big miracle that someone like Kris fell for someone like Chanyeol.

 

Their dates were filled with innocent and shy glances. There were fleeting touches, accidental brushes, even when they went steady, their interactions were like that of kids during their first love days. Their first kiss was purely accidental also and not to mention really dumb (Chanyeol thought Kris wasn’t gonna wake up so he thought a kiss would suffice but in reality, Kris was really just tired due to over fatigue. The kiss worked, though.)

 

The first time they did it was on their 300th day of being together. It wasn’t rushed, fully taking the appearance of the other and plants soft and wet kisses on each other’s bod—

 

“Fuck! What the hell are you doing?” Chanyeol sits up on his knees on the bed, eyes wide in alarm as he stares at his boyfriend, who closed his legs. Chanyeol tilts his head in confusion. Normally, the other party would just moan out in pleasure.

 

“Prepping you. What else?”

 

Kris looks at him like he just grew two heads. “P-Prep—what the fuck, Chanyeol?” He sits up and leans his back on the headboard. “I should be the one to do that!”

 

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow. “I’m a giver. Aren’t givers the one who should stick it…?” His voice trails down and eventually stops when he saw his boyfriend’s horrified expression. That’s when realization dawned him. “Oh god, you’re a virgin?!”

 

Kris whacks him in the head. “No, stupid. I’m also a giver.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes almost popped out of the sockets. “That’s even worse!”

 

Their supposed sex night transformed into a long talk and in the end, they decided they don’t mind being together even if they’re both givers. They like each other anyway. Why make their male classes a big deal?

 

“Oh my god, Park Chanyeol is gay?!” Baekhyun exclaims followed by a loud laugh.

 

He crossed paths again with his former lover and best friend, Byun Baekhyun, when he’s shopping for food at the grocery store. Turns out, he’s already living in with his boyfriend at some apartment a few blocks away from Chanyeol’s so the chances of them meeting is 90%. And after realizing that they needed at least an hour or more to catch up, Baekhyun invites him over to his apartment.

 

“You know, carriers and women should be with givers and vice versa.” Baekhyun pointed out with a sly grin. “And throughout my life knowing you, I had always thought of you being straight. So tell me.” He pauses a bit to empty the wine on his glass. “Is this boyfriend of yours so hot to get your sexuality to bend?”

 

Chanyeol grins. “You should see him for yourself. But I fear you’re gonna leave your boyfriend if you see Kris.”

 

Baekhyun scoffs, waving his hands in dismissal. “Oh, please. My Kyungsoo is ten times hotter than your Kris.” 

 

They ended up getting drunk and sprawled over on Baekhyun’s couch. And before he passed out, he caught a glimpse of some short raven haired male that’s looking at him that somehow got Chanyeol wanted to run despite being drunk as hell. That must be Kyungsoo, he thought.

 

He can’t remember the details of his drunkenness, but the moment he woke up, his eyes went wide in surprise when he found himself stark naked, his butt sore and beside him was Kris, looking so peaceful and serene in his sleep. He smiles at the sight but falls when he realized that for the first time in his life, he bottomed. Oh god.

 

But hey, he wouldn’t mind if it’s Kris.

 

(Baekhyun and Kyungsoo moved out of the apartment a few weeks later. Chanyeol asked where they live now, but Baekhyun only laughs. “Kyungie might get mad again. He easily gets jealous even if he doesn’t want to admit it.” He giggles afterwards. “But yeah, you’re right. Kris really is hot. No wonder you turned gay for him.”)

 

The first time that they did it, (Chanyeol’s fully aware and conscious. The last time didn’t count because he was drunk as fuck) it was so…painful. He’s not gonna lie, even if the amount of pleasure Kris was giving him is pure ecstasy, the pain is so fucking—he can’t even describe it anymore because no adjectives can tell how it feels. A giver doing the role of a carrier sucks balls. Unlike carriers, givers don’t self-lubricate so if you really want to put your dick in that ass, use lube. Never forget that.

 

“Oh fuck, it’s gonna hurt, right?” Kris clamps his eyes shut, feeling nervous despite being turned on at the sight of Chanyeol pumping his cock that’s slicked with lube. “Oh, god.”

 

“Yeah. Based on experience, it’s gonna hurt like hell.”

 

Kris opens one eye. “That’s not helping, Yeol.”

 

Chanyeol shrugs, grinning. “Just stating the obvious, sweetheart.” He grabs Kris by the thighs and pulls him close, their hard members brushing. Kris lets out a throaty groan at the feeling. “Remember what you told me last time?” Chanyeol places his hands on each side of his boyfriend’s head. “Just relax. I got you.”

 

(“A-Ah! Shit, Kris. Slow down!” Chanyeol clamps his eyes shut and opens his mouth for a soundless cry of pleasure. “K-Kris…ngh…oh, shit. I am so gonna fuck you hard when it’s your turn.”

Kris just smirks, holding the younger’s ass up to get a better angle.)

 

During their course of relationship, they decided to get some time away from each other that only consists of three days (it was supposed to be a week but Chanyeol doesn’t want to because he’ll miss Kris so much.) Kris went back to visit his parents in Canada while Chanyeol went to China to visit his favorite hyung (next to Baekhyun, of course. And no, he’s not his favorite because they had sex before.) But instead of the usual soju and bar hopping like they did back at the days, he get something unexpected instead.

 

Chanyeol stares at the blue velvet box with mouth hanging open. At first sight, he could tell that the elder used a lot of money to buy this ring. “H-Hyung, W-What’s this?” The first thing that came to mind was Yixing is proposing to him. But then that wouldn’t make sense so he just waited for the elder’s response.

 

“It’s yours.” Yixing smiles at Chanyeol, pushing the blue velvet box towards the younger’s direction. “Give it to someone that you know you’ll be with forever.” The younger hums in confusion, clearly surprised at what’s happening. This wasn’t what he expected when he visited the elder here in China.

 

“Oh.” Chanyeol gulps, staring at the box before looking at Yixing. “Are you sure? This looks so expensive.”

 

Yixing nods with a weak smile. “I don’t have any use for it anymore.”

 

Chanyeol is very confused, but he just accepted it, finding no heart to say no because it looks like Yixing really wanted to give—or rather, dispose of that object. And so, he slips the box inside his coat pocket and changes the subject by telling how nice the weather is today.

 

By the time he went home in South Korea, he was surprised to be greeted by an overly eager Kris peppering his face and eventually his lips, with small and deep kisses. He’s beyond confused because he didn’t even do anything. He just arrived here for 2 hours, trying to keep his eyes open so that he could prepare some coffee in his boyfriend’s dull and quiet kitchen. For fuck’s sake, he didn’t even brush his teeth yet! And Kris, knowing that he’s strict when it comes to personal hygie—wait a minute.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes went wide when he saw the blue velvet box that’s sitting on top of his pile of neatly folded clothes inside his fully opened luggage. He then looked at Kris, who’s got his arms wrapped around him, and then back at the box. Oh. _Oh_.

 

“You are such an idiot.” Kris whispers against his ear and pulls away from the hug. “But I don’t care. I don’t mind.” He grins, pulling Chanyeol by the nape to kiss him. “Yeah, I’ll marry you.”

 

_Oh_.

 

Well, he’s gonna do it someday, anyway.

 

The wedding was supposed to be private, but due to the Wu’s and the Park’s style of holding events, it turned into a big, big wedding. Even if his mother told him it’s bad luck to invite past relationships, Chanyeol still invited Baekhyun, even making him his best man. Of course, his mother went hysteric upon learning that, spouting those cliché happenings that he remembers his mother’s been fond of watching.

 

“Mom, he’s 3 months pregnant.” Chanyeol assured with a grin. “Plus, he’s already married. I even invited his husband to come.” His mother slowly nodded in relief, afraid for any cliché mishaps to happen. “Besides, there’s no way in hell am I gonna run away from this. I want to get married.  I want this to happen.”

 

(“Let’s not keep my pregnancy a secret anymore, yeah?” Baekhyun sighs as he stares at Kyungsoo, who’s all sprawled on the hotel bed, passed out from getting drunk after drinking his and Baekhyun’s share of alcoholic beverage throughout the reception.)

 

They decided to live in Canada.

 

Being new to this married life, they have their ups and downs in the relationship. Kris never dropped his workaholic attitude making Chanyeol a bit sad. But he thought, that’s what makes Kris himself. Kris never fails to make it up for the times he wasn’t there, so he didn’t mind. Their life together was just simple and quiet, satisfied at the idea of being together until they grow old.

 

That was until he received a phone call from an unknown number.

 

“Hello?” Chanyeol groggily answers the phone, shifting his stare at his sleeping husband beside him. “Who’s this?”

 

“It seems like you haven’t changed your number even after these years. Chanyeol, remember me?” At the familiar voice, Chanyeol’s eyes went wide, the sleep completely washing away from his system. “Yes, it’s me. Minyo’s father. It’s Minyo…” Chanyeol didn’t respond. “She’s dead.”

 

It took 4 seconds to let the news sink in, 1 sec to find himself crying like a mess and 3 seconds for Kris to wake up and find his husband crying as he clutches his cellphone like his life depended on it. Minyo’s dead. Died from a car accident, Mr. Lee said.

 

Due to his request, Chanyeol attended the funeral alone, wearing a black suit as he marches gloomily at the burial site. She was still the most beautiful girl Chanyeol had ever seen even at her death. It was like she was sleeping, he thought. Even though he no longer feels the same as before, the memories that they shared were very precious to him. And after knowing that the girl he once loved with all his heart is gone, he can’t help but break down.

 

Especially after seeing a little boy that looks a lot like him.

 

“He’s your son, Chanyeol.” Mr. Lee gave the boy a small push on the back, an attempt to get the boy to come to his biological father, but the boy cowers away. “Lee Chansung. 6 years old.” Chanyeol looks a bit lost for a moment, eyes glued at the boy in front of him. “Surely at the sight there’s no doubt about that fact.” 

 

The boy—his son, Chansung looks up to meet his eyes, those eyes that’s red and puffy from all the crying after the death of his mother—of Minyo. If he found out about his existence in another way than this, then maybe he’d lash out at Minyo and her parents for ever keeping this information. 6 years, he thought. He should have been there with him—for him during those 6 years in his life. But instead of getting angry, Chanyeol dropped on his knees and embraced his son tight, crying hard because he saw Minyo in those eyes. Chansung got her eyes.

 

“I’m taking Chansung with me.” Mr. and Mrs. Lee got their eyes wide in shock before turning into rage. But Chanyeol was unfazed by it, finally letting anger take control of him. “If you want a custody battle, then bring it on because honestly, chances of me winning is high. So if you want to see your grandson again, then you’d let me take **my** son home with me. After all, I am the biological father.”

 

Chansung, he learns, shares majority of his traits with her mother than him. He’s quiet and an introvert, doesn’t want anyone to bother him and always prefers to be alone. He’s not socially awkward, though. He just takes pleasure into comfortable silence.

 

When Kris met Chansung, it was…well, how can he describe it?

 

“Hi there.” Kris crouches down so he was at the same level as Chansung. “Kris Park-Wu. You?”

 

“Lee Chansung.” The boy answers, mirroring the same blank look on the giant’s face. He then points at Chanyeol. “And that man is my father.” Kris slowly nodded in understanding. After all, Chanyeol already told him via phone call.

 

It was civil.

 

That night, he pulled Kris down to the couch and talked to him, explained everything from start to finish; how Minyo and his last night together eventually lead from her getting pregnant with Chansung and other events that led to where they are now.

 

“So I’m asking if… if it’s all right with you if I let Chansung stay with us.” Chanyeol wraps his hands around his husband’s big ones. “I wasn’t there for him during those 6 years of him growing up. I want to make it up to him. And…” He pauses to look at him in the eye. “…I need you to be there, not only for me, but also for him.”

 

It was convenient, he thought, because now that they have Chansung, they won’t have to adopt anymore or find a surrogate. To his delight, Kris agrees, telling him that he’ll treat the boy as if he’s his own son. The process is rocky, though, but it went well after a few months. Chansung slowly opens up to them (even more to Kris and Chanyeol is slightly envious and at the same time happy for that) and eventually flashes them a small grateful smile.

 

“So in the end, life is good for you, huh?” Baekhyun asked him during one of Chanyeol’s visits when they would take a quick trip back in South Korea to visit Chansung grandparents. And Chanyeol would just smile as he shifts his eyes at his son—their son, who was playing chess with his Baba Kris in the Do’s living room. Beside them was Kyungsoo, rocking a 4 years old Jongin, whose eyes were focused on the game. 

 

“Yeah. Life is great.” He chuckles softly at the sight of Chansung laughing cutely at the sight of his Baba pouting. “So great.”

 


	2. Bonus Chapter Part I

Kris was in the middle of wiping the plates clean when he suddenly felt a hand wrap around his waist. “I’m off to work, sweetheart.” He felt something wet and sloppy on his cheek making him grimace. It was Chanyeol, no doubt, judging from the baritone voice. He was about to continue wiping the plate on his hands dry when suddenly, two certain plates at the dining table caught his eye.

 

“You didn’t eat your greens again today, hmm?”

 

Chanyeol visibly gulps and slowly unwraps his arms around his waist, taking a few cautious steps back. “No?” And with that he ran away, grabbing his satchel in the process.

 

“Yah, Park Chanyeol!” Kris furiously scratches his head in annoyance. “Aish, that guy.” He taps his foot and clicks his tongue. “And where do you think you’re going?”

 

Upon hearing that, Chansung froze on his steps, a hand reaching midway on the back door’s knob. He blinks twice and flashes a nervous grin at Kris the moment the latter turns around and gives his son a reprimanding stare. They stare at each other for a moment.

 

“You didn’t eat your greens also, young man.”

 

Before Kris could approach him, Chansung sprinted out of the house with a mischievous grin. “Bye, appa!” And to make things worse, he spotted that Minjoon boy gave Chansung a peck on the lips when they thought he wasn’t looking. ON THE FUCKING LIPS!  Kris grumbles, gritting his teeth in annoyance. He knew that the two were dating (Chansung told them 2 months ago much to Chanyeol’s delight) but why in the world would he pick out a fucking Byun Baekhyun look-alike?!

 

(“The boy got a good eye at men, Yeollie.” Baekhyun winks at a laughing Chanyeol and flashes a smug grin at a fuming Kris. “I bet that Minjoon kid is gonna be a total hottie when he grew up, huh?” He then clings to his husband. “Right, Kyungie?”

Kyungsoo simply rolled his eyes and continues reading the final book of the Heroes of Olympus series.)

 

He felt his eye twitch and sighed in defeat, making his way back to the kitchen.

 

Come to think of it, Kris wasn’t used to this kind of environment before.

 

As a child, he seldom saw his parents, much less spend some time with them unlike the other kids he grew up with at school. He remembers watching in pure jealousy at the kids around him get picked up by their parents, some he overheard that they were gonna go get ice cream before going home.

 

It was always dull and Kris grew used to the eerie silence around his house. Due to that, he grew attached to the books at his father’s small study, choosing to read and learn new things during his free time instead of playing with his friends. Sure, he socializes with kids his age at school, but he prefers it if you leave him alone.

 

At the age of 12, he met a kid named Dae (well, that’s what the kid told him his name was.) He was a blabbermouth and he often likes to bug the hell out of Kris. He met him around the playground when Kris was shooting hoops when he doesn’t feel like reading. He remembered him running from something with that Cheshire grin plastered on his face.

 

“Yo, tall dude with the freaky brows.” Kris slowly turns to face the kid with brows furrowed in confusion. “Yeah, you.” The kid flashes him a mischievous grin. “Bet I could take you on without lifting a finger.”

 

And from the minute he saw that awful grin, he knew his peaceful life would turn into chaos.

 

Dae, he admits, was really good at playing basketball. It may not look like it, but the kid’s amazing. If you minus that fact that he tends to trip him whenever he’s on the verge of stealing the ball, that is. It slightly—no—it greatly annoys him because Dae has this special talent of making him angry, frustrated and at the same time, making him feel happy and silly.

 

It was like he turned bipolar or something.

 

“So my tests came yesterday and it was confirmed that I’m a carrier.” Dae said as he chews on the fish crackers—well, _his_ to be exact—making these weird cracking noises that got Kris gritting his teeth in an attempt to stop himself from ripping his book in half out of annoyance. “And I was like, woah. Popping out babies aren’t my style, dude.”

 

Kris sighs. “Dae, can you please—“

 

“I always thought of myself as the one at the giving end, you know. Thinking of what it feels like massaging those plump boobs or… ass cheeks!” Dae whistles lowly, a cracker hovering his lips. “Damn, those ass cheeks.” He then takes a bite making another cracking noise. Kris swears he felt his eye twitch. “A carrier having sex with a carrier. What do you think?”

 

Kris clears his throat, wanting to reprimand the younger for opening a topic about sex. He knows it’s inappropriate considering they’re just a bunch of 14 year olds. “Isn’t that considered gay?” He says, lowering his voice.

 

“Yeah.” Dae nods thoughtfully. “A woman or a carrier must end up with a giver in order to conceive a child.” He recites and grins afterwards. “But I think that’s a load of bull.” The elder’s eyes widened upon hearing the curse. “I don’t think sexuality even matters when it comes to love. As long as they love each other, then it’s fine. Let them be.” He waves away. “And for the record, gay people doesn’t go to hell. The one who bullies and treats them like dirt does.”

 

Kris snorts. “Wow. This is the first time I heard you say something that makes sense.” Dae throws a chip at him in response with a loud cackle.

 

“What can I say, I believe in equality.” Dae shrugs. “Gays are humans, too.”

 

Too bad their friendship didn’t last due to their sudden moving out of the country. Dae was really a good—and only friend he had known that managed to stick with him for a long time. And yes, Kris really admits that he’s gonna miss that smart blabbermouth. With a big smile, the two promised to see each other again, with Dae telling him that he’s gonna be the world’s greatest Casanova after 10 years.

 

(Kris met Dae again in China many years later back when he’s at some business trip in China. It was then that he learned that Dae’s full name was Kim Jongdae and that he’s married and was now sporting a huge belly due to pregnancy.

“And here I thought popping out babies are not your style.” Kris smirks.

“For the record, the sex was great.” Dae grins. “I mean, seriously dude. Yixing fucks like a god. I swear he can even get a giver pregnant.”

Kris face palmed and sighs.)

 

High school passed by as a blur to Kris and before he knew it, he’s already in college. Being the guy he is, he isn’t really that keen when it comes to people pouring attention to him so he opted to keep a low profile. The Wu’s have a reputation of being one of the top elites, after all, so attention were always tailing behind his back. But Kris doesn’t want that. High school was enough. He swore college would be different.

 

To avoid the unwanted attention, he managed to keep his grades average and ranked a fair 3rd out of all 550 students in his course. After all, the 1st and 2nd were always the one who received the praises and other of that bullcrap representing school and such. He’s fine with his given rank even if he could do so much better. Being normal is what he really craves and he wouldn’t trade for another.

 

That’s the time he noticed Kim Joonmyeon, the current student who’s leading in the dean and president’s list. The guy, he observes, was a sucker for praises like he couldn’t live without hearing one. He admits that it intrigues him a bit. And he found himself wondering how on earth does he even want that kind of attention? But Kris, being the kind of guy he is, shrugged it off and moves along. Besides, he doesn’t even know guy nor saw him in person.

 

That was until 3 weeks later.

 

“I’m Joonmyeon!” The guy at the library blurts out, eyes widening in embarrassment upon realizing what he just did and Kris managed suppressed a chuckle. And that’s when he recognized the name.

 

“Hello, Joonmyeon.” He grins, reaching a hand out for a shake. “I’m Kris.”

 

Joonmyeon, he learned, lived to please people. He doesn’t want anyone to get angry at him nor say any ill words or accusations about him and his family. So you could say that he’s somewhat of a push-over. A goody-good two shoes, to be exact. And Kris hums, tilting his head to the side as he observed the guy.

 

“I-Is there something wrong, Kris?” Joonmyeon asked him, hiding half of his face with his marketing book, face slightly red in embarrassment. Kris chuckles at the sight.

 

“Nothing.” He leans forward and leans his head on his knuckles, elbows brushing on Joonmyeon’s book. “I think you should sleep more, Joonmyeon. You look really tired.” He reaches out to brush a fringe of his hair and Joonmyeon blinks rapidly, ducking his head to completely hide himself from the elder’s stare.

 

Joonmyeon is also an open book. He’s not really good at hiding his feelings.

 

They began to date after a few months of getting to know each other. Kris wasn’t the type of guy to act on his feelings even if it’s clear as a crystal that he’s really into Joonmyeon. And Joonmyeon, being the type of guy he is, wasn’t really confident when it comes to these things. After all, Kris was his first love. It took 2 bottles of soju and a drunken kiss from Joonmyeon and a few rumbles and thrashes (Joonmyeon was squirming like a worm when he’s drunk and he accidentally kicked Kris on the crotch when the latter was trying to settle him down on his bed) to get things where they are.

 

Joonmyeon groggily opens his eyes only to sit upright when he found himself face to face with Kris. “W-What the—? “ He looked around and his eyes landed on the arm that’s wrapped around his waist. He blushed. After an internal battle with himself, he lies back down on the bed and fully welcomes the heat that Kris was giving him.

 

Joonmyeon was a romantic even if he’s embarrassed with things like that so Kris spent his free time watching cliché and romantic movies to help him with his relationship with Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon said that he doesn’t like being hugged from the back, but he’s blushing like crazy when he does that. He also said that he’s not keen at the idea of kissing in the rain. But when Kris kissed him after that rainy football match, he’s giggling like a lovesick fool.

 

“We’re gonna get sick.” Joonmyeon mumbles against his lips and leans in to slowly nibble on his lower lip. “Seriously, we are really gonna get sick.”

 

Kris grins. “I don’t mind.” He kisses him again, wrapping his arms fully around the younger’s hips.

 

Their first time was a bit of a problem for Kris. He admits on having his way with a few carriers and girls back in high school, but the thing is, they were all experienced (his first time was that popular carrier who rides him like a pro.) The problem was, Joonmyeon was a virgin. And being a virgin means, it’s gonna be painful when he sticks it in, ergo, he’s gonna cry out in pain. Kris isn’t that great with seeing people cry. He’s gonna feel guilty for life.

 

But Kris manages to stay on his cool, chanting over and over that it’s gonna be fine and everything will be all right as long as he keeps his focus.

 

Joonmyeon did cry for a bit and Kris was this close on pulling out. But Joonmyeon kept him in, even encircling his legs around his waist to help him push inside. And it was tight. Like really, really tight and Kris almost cried at the feeling.

 

“Kris… _ahh…ngh…”_ Joonmyeon wraps his arms on his neck and clings to him as he focused on his rapid thrusts. “So good.” He whispers a moan on his ear and Kris almost came right there. Joonmyeon was sensitive to touch and his body is quickly flushed red in a matter of minutes at his ministrations. It looks…sexy, he thought.

 

(“I feel so sticky.” Joonmyeon winces when he tried to move. “And sore.” He looks up at Kris with a pout.

Kris groans before standing up with a huff, letting the covers expose his lower half making Joonmyeon gawk for a bit. Adonis was a bit of an understatement to describe him. Hmm…perhaps even greater than him was the right word. “Come here.” He grunts as he lifts the younger male in his arms.

They ended up having another round of sex inside the bathroom.)

 

Their managed to keep their relationship until they graduate, with Joonmyeon meeting the Wu’s for the first time. Despite their lack of attention to their son, they still care for him and whoever their son wants to be with still needs to come to them first. Needless to say, Joonmyeon passed starting from the status up to his high marks.

 

“T-Thank you.” Joonmyeon bashfully bows his head and casted a worried glance at his stoic boyfriend. Upon seeing that, however, Kris reaches out to Joonmyeon’s hand and squeezes it, a silent message that says he’s okay.

 

Joonmyeon moved in his apartment after a few persuasions that ended up with Kris carrying the younger male at his place bridal style. (yes, they had sex afterwards) Because Kris is a stubborn man and what he wants, he gets done right away without fail. He decided that in his future, Joonmyeon has to be in it and it’s already planned out. So in order to make everything fall into place, he’s determined to make this relationship work.

 

“Hey babe, have you seen the uh—“ Joonmyeon’s jaw drops at the sight of Kris walking around with nothing but boxers, hair damp and towel hanging unevenly on his shoulder, the scent of lemon lingering the room the minute he walks in.

 

Kris raises his eyebrows and looks at him with a small smile. “See what?”

 

“The—uh…the…” Joonmyeon’s breath hitch and he approaches Kris with quick big steps. “Come here.” He whispers before pulling Kris down for a heated kiss.

 

You can say that he’s confident that Joonmyeon will never let him go.

 

But then work got serious, things get piled up one after another and Kris finds himself in a crisis of wanting to spend more time with his boyfriend without his job getting affected. He wanted to live on his own without the support of his parents. He wanted to be independent and live the life where Joonmyeon is the one depending on him, and him to Joonmyeon.

 

And so he pinned a picture of Joonmyeon on his cubicle, looking at the picture whenever he’s stressed or whenever he misses him when he’s working the nightshift or doing overtime. When he gets mad at something at work, he would simply look at the picture. In big bold letters there wrote **Do it for him** just below Joonmyeon’s smiling face. And from there, Kris thought that he’s gonna do whatever it takes to keep him smiling.

 

Tons of paper works, meetings, never-ending all-nighters and stress filled field negotiations was already enough to make him go crazy. But he’ll survive this, he thought. For Joonmyeon. He’s going to do this for Joonmyeon. For their future together with him and their future children.

 

What he didn’t expect was the sudden break-up.

 

“I don’t want to get hurt anymore.” Joonmyeon sobs. And it took Kris his whole guts to keep the tears from coming and slowly nods, watching the man that he loves walked out of the room. He has no idea that what he’s doing is already hurting Joonmyeon and things are never going to be the same because of that. They’ve grown apart, he said…or Joonmyeon has.

 

At 2 in the morning, Kris forces himself out of bed and packed his things, neatly folding them in order to fit in his duffel bag and 2 large suitcases, eventually filling them with his personal stuffs. After an hour, the flat was already wiped out of his belongings. And without taking a glance at the sleeping carrier on the couch, he left the place while carrying the feeling of something stabbing him on the chest.

 

(Later that morning, Joonmyeon spends the day curled on their bed, inhaling his ex-boyfriend’s scent as soft cries escape his lips. After all, it was the only thing that reminded him that Kris was here.)

 

He goes back to the place where he grew up and sits on that old gray chair in the middle of the study—his safe haven—and stares blankly at Joonmyeon’s picture. He made a move to tear it in half but stops midway, finding the action silly and bitter. So in the end, he opens Joonmyeon’s copy of _The Little Prince_ , the one that he accidentally placed in his bag along with his books, and slips it inside. He sighs. Maybe they weren’t just meant to be.

 

(He found out many years later that Joonmyeon was dating an 18 year old boy from their old friends. Kris was skeptical about it, but he's happy for Joonmyeon.) 

 

2 months after the break-up, Kris resigned to his old job and decided to work at some advertising company nearby. It was a newly built branch so he already expected the hassle jobs and heavy workloads for there were only a small number of people working there.

 

The moment he started his first day, he was branded as the heartbreaker due to his disinterest in romantic relationships. Due to his experience with Joonmyeon, he decided not to engage in any deeper relationship for he was still afraid of getting his heart broken. After all, he wasn’t still over him until now. He eventually did but as time passes by, he became this cynical and cold guy who’s married to work.

 

“Uh, hi. So I think—“

 

“5th floor, room 503, unlocked. Lock the door after you go inside and I want you in all fours by the time I get there.” Kris said before sipping casually on his champagne flute. The carrier chokes on his drink and punches his chest a few times, blinking rapidly.

 

“E-Excuse me?”

 

Kris sighs and turns to face him. “We both know what we want, right? I mean, that’s why we’re here.” The carrier blinks twice. “You want to get wasted, have sex and get the hell out of here. Either that or you find me cute and that you want to get to know me. If it’s that, then I’m sorry because I’m not interested in anything that involves commitment so…” He raises his brows. “What will it be?”

 

(“You’re a jerk, you know that, right?”

“Or so they say.” Kris smirks and slaps the man’s thigh eliciting a sinful moan from his pretty lips. “Now, if you’re going to ride me, do it right.”)

 

Love was the last thing that Kris wanted. It’s still on the list, but it was far from his priorities. He believed that love was just an emotion for people who are desperate or in the need of someone to depend on. He believed that love was just an illusion and it was nothing but a word that’s easily found at every dictionary under the letter L. He believed that love comes to you once and if that didn’t work, you’re doomed to be forever alone. Until finally, he doesn’t know how to love anymore, finding the emotion a nuisance and just a distraction.

 

That was until a certain big-eared giant came along.

 

“Hi, I’m Park Chanyeol. I’m new.” He bowed in full ninety degrees and Kris raises his eyebrows at the sight. “I hear we’re working on the same floor building. Please take care of me!”

 

Kris blinks twice, totally oblivious at the sparkle that’s radiating from the other’s eyes. “Uh, yeah. Good luck on the first day.” He mumbles before turning back on his swivel chair and continues his work.

 

“Listen, I-uhmm…” The guy, Chanyeol, shifts uncomfortably and pulls out something from behind him. “I-I made a cup of coffee for you. I didn’t know if you like it dark or with cream so I just settled with dark and—“ Due to his shaky hands, the cup magically flew away and decided to settle on his lap.

 

Kris opened his mouth by instinct, eyes going crossed for a minute at the pain that’s slowly creeping in from his thighs down to his legs. It stings…a lot, like a ton of jellyfish decided to take a detour on his thighs. “Ouch.” He mumbles and shakily stands up as he heard Chanyeol spill out a bunch of apologies in the background. “It’s okay.” He winces a bit and tries to walk. “Just go.”

 

But it didn’t stop there.

 

“I’m sorry about last time.” Chanyeol flashes him an apologetic smile and places the cup of coffee on his table, pushing it towards his way. “Here, I made you one to make it up from last time.”

 

Kris slowly nods and sighs gratefully, feeling his throat parched up. “Thank you, Chanyeol.” He bows his head as a thanks and Chanyeol literally beams at that. But the moment he took a huge sip of the brown liquid, he did a spit take, eyes clamped shut and nose scrunched up as droplets of coffee trickle down his mouth.

 

Turns out Chanyeol got the sugar and salt mixed up.

 

There’s a ton of scenarios in the office where Chanyeol volunteers to help Kris, which the latter just agrees without himself knowing because he’s so, so tired, only to get bruises, burns and staple cuts after an hour. It wasn’t the guy’s fault really (Chanyeol is just a clumsy person by nature) so Kris never held a grudge on him. But he wasn’t keen on the idea of getting physically hurt again so he opted to do things without help much to Chanyeol’s dismay.

 

(It became a running gag in the office so you can say every day is really entertaining for their co-workers.)

 

But there were times where Kris caught himself staring without himself knowing every time that derpy giant would flash that wide and goofy smile on his face, like every day was always a good day and that the sun doesn’t stop shining even if he’s so tired and like there’s something troubling him. The smile on his face was never a fake one. And surprisingly, Kris finds himself smiling back.

 

“I remember there was this dog and my Mom was—“ Chanyeol stops midway when he saw Kris leaning forward, pausing when they were just a breath away, noses brushing and hot breath fanning over his lips. Chanyeol’s grip on his coffee cup tightens and he gulps, licking his dry lips. “H-Hyung…”

 

And with a small push, Kris closes the gap between them, nibbling on the younger’s lower lip and pulls away slightly as if he’s waiting for his reaction. Chanyeol grins and pulls the man back into a kiss.

 

(“W-We’re dating.” Chanyeol hides his eyes with his bangs in embarrassment, looking down as his friends in the office hoots and teases them about the sudden news of him going out with Kris.

Kris, however, just casually sips his coffee and cringes when he finds it salty, yet again.)

 

The day Kris realized that he was in love with Chanyeol was the day he found himself fuming and seething in jealousy after hearing another man’s voice in Chanyeol’s phone. It was deep and very, very intimidating and he pictured it was someone as big—no, much bigger than him. To his surprise, it was the exact opposite. He looks down at the man in front of him and blinks twice, finding the man cute and squishy, well except for the eyes. His eyes were **really** scary.

 

“Kris, right? I’m Kyungsoo.” The guy opens the door wide for him to enter and points the back with his thumb. “Your friend is dead drunk and I don’t know what to do with him. You were his emergency number so I figured you know where he lives.”

 

Kris looks past him and did find Chanyeol all sprawled up on the couch, passed out and drunk.

  
“Well, that man isn’t my friend.” Kris said, jealousy flaring as to why Chanyeol was hanging out with his guy in front of him. “He’s **my** boyfriend.”

 

“Kyungie.” A man suddenly drapes his body around Kyungsoo and buries his face on the latter’s neck. “Come and cuddle with Baekhyunnie? Pretty, pretty please?” Kyungsoo’s gaze, however, remained on Kris throughout the conversation.

 

“Well this is mine.” He tilts his head, gesturing at the male behind him. “And I’m not really keen on seeing **my** Baekhyun with his ex.” Baekhyun giggles and plants a sloppy kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek making said guy grimace at the scent of alcohol. “Just keep an eye on your boyfriend next time, hmm?”

 

Kris blinks twice and quickly nods, mentally taking a note not to get on the squishy guy’s bad side.

 

Instead of getting Chanyeol back to his apartment, Kris made a U-turn to his place, figuring that the younger can’t handle himself with his supposed massive hang-over once he wakes up. (Kris was still not over about the fact that he did get to see this _Baekhyun_ that Chanyeol told him was his first love. The guy was fucking gorgeous, if you minus the fact that he’s dead drunk.) But what he didn’t expect was to find himself being pinned down on the bed with a half-asleep Chanyeol straddling him, face a few inches away from him.

 

“I also want.” He hiccups. “Live together. Move in with you.” He leaned close until their noses were brushing. “I want to…be with you…like this…” He giggles. “…so close.”

 

 “C-Chanyeol.”

 

“So, so, close.” Chanyeol captures his lips for a heated tongue-filled kiss, relishing how soft and tasty the other’s lips are. “Want you so close like this.”

 

“Chanyeol, I-I don’t think—“ He groans when he felt the younger roll his hips sensually. “Are you sure about this? I mean, I don’t know…Y-You’re—I mean, we’re givers. I don’t know if who’s gonna bottom.” Chanyeol rolls his hips again and Kris decided to let his instinct take over him.

 

(Chanyeol blinks twice in surprise, sleep completely washing over his system after processing the words that he head from Kris. “Care to repeat that?”

Kris chuckles and slides in his boyfriend’s hot coffee on the table. “I said, if when you like would to move your things in my apartment?”

Chanyeol attacks Kris in a huge bear hug and kisses him like crazy despite the throbbing sensation in his head and lower region.)

 

The first time he bottomed for Chanyeol was on the latter’s birthday. He wanted to please the younger so he told him that he’ll do whatever he wants. And if Chanyeol wanted to fuck him, then so be it. Besides, he wouldn’t mind if it’s Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol was aggressive during the first part and foreplay, manhandling a surprised Kris like he just weigh nothing like a feather. And Kris, being new to this whole **bottoming** thing, squeaks and squirms at every ministration the latter does, letting himself go and completely gives everything to Chanyeol.

 

But when Chanyeol was fucking him, oh god, it felt good. It was slow and Chanyeol was kissing him in every thrust, in every push and pull and caresses his body—worships it and craves for it like he wants more. It was his first time in the receiving end, and he was grateful for someone like Chanyeol to give him—to make him full until he’s tired and sated and pleased.

 

“I love you.” Chanyeol whispers against his ear and he chuckles, cupping the younger’s face and pulls him in a kiss.

 

“I love you, too.” He said. “And happy birthday, Yeol.”

 


	3. Bonus Chapter Part II

Chanyeol tends to cling to Kris… a lot. Kris doesn’t mind, but sometimes it gets out of hand.

 

For example, during that time when Kris was working overtime due to the failed presentation his co-worker just had and their boss decided to dump the work to him. Chanyeol was completely restless and kept on calling him until Kris was reprimanded for slacking off too much (he spent 2 hours calming Chanyeol because the younger was having his _why-won’t-you-come-home_ fits.) Then there was the Department Store incident (don’t ask) and the very famous meet the Park family week, where Mrs. Park walked in on them with Chanyeol underneath him, half-naked.

 

(The story behind that was Chanyeol was being a whiny kid and kept on insisting that they should go to that park where he used to play with when he was little. But Kris was so tired after sharing 2 bottles of wine with Mr. Park last night so he really needed that much needed rest. Chanyeol was having none of that (being the whiny kid he is) and decided to fix Kris up with morning sex to fully wake him up.

Unfortunately, when Kris was already manhandling Chanyeol to wear his fucking clothes on, Mrs. Park entered the room. You can say that the damage was cringe-worthy.)

 

So in the end, Kris decided to take action.

 

“I think we need a break.”

 

Chanyeol gasps, eyes wide in horror. “You’re breaking up with me?!”

 

“Don’t be stupid, Chanyeol.” Kris glares and sighs afterwards. “I mean, we need time off each other…you know, space. And I’m not saying that because I don’t love you anymore and that your presence is suffocating me.” He quickly interjected when he saw the younger’s pout deepen. “I’m just saying that we need time for ourselves, too. I mean, when was the last time you visited your parents, Yeol?”

 

Chanyeol pouts. “But I’ll miss you.”

 

“I know, me too. But we need this.” Kris wraps his hands around Chanyeol’s waist. “It’s only gonna be for a week.”

 

“Three days.”

 

“Fine.” Kris rolls his eyes and chuckles. “Three days. Besides,” He lets his hand travel upwards to cup Chanyeol’s cheek. “I think a week is too much, don’t you think?”

 

Chanyeol nodded happily before kissing him.  

 

Chanyeol left the house the next day after a steamy morning sex that got Kris almost backing out to the whole proposition. Almost, if not for the fact that he needs to go to Canada to visit his parents. But 3 days passed by as a blur and Chanyeol was back at the apartment again, driving towards the airport to get Kris and have sex back when they’re in the safety of their bedroom and ends the day with dinner while watching cartoons.

 

It was almost as if they’re already a married couple.

 

Kris, he admits, really thought of Chanyeol as the _one_ and that he would like to spend the rest of his life with him and him alone. He told himself that if Chanyeol isn’t the one for him, then all hell will break loose, he’s gonna be single forever if that’s ever gonna happen. And so, he ventures in the jewelry store and bought a beautiful silver ring that caught his eye while thinking of his lover and rushed back home with a big smile on his face. He was about to plan a good proposal but something stopped him.

 

What if Chanyeol doesn’t want to get married yet?

 

Fear suddenly enveloped him and so he decided to close the velvet box and kept it inside his drawer, burying it inside his boxer briefs in hopes that Chanyeol doesn’t find it.

 

In the end, he decided to get Chanyeol to propose to him instead. That way, he’s sure that the younger really did want to marry him.

 

“Hey, babe. Look at that.” Chanyeol turns his head to where Kris was pointing and _Ooh’s_. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” Kris grins.

 

“Yeah.” Chanyeol nods in agreement. “So shiny.”

 

“I’d like to have one, too, you know. That _ring_.” Kris grins, leaning his head until he’s bumping heads with Chanyeol. “That beautiful basketball _ring_. So shiny. I wonder when I will get a _ring_ of my own.”

 

 Chanyeol flashes him that derpy grin and kisses him on the lips before taking their old orange ball and running back to shoot hoops (Playing basketball is their morning exercise.) And Kris was left there sitting on the bench, nodding to himself with a big smile.

 

“Yeah, I think he’s got it.”

 

(He didn’t.)

 

That was until the moment when he saw that velvet box that’s lying on Chanyeol’s half-opened suitcase from his trip to China. His eyes went wide in surprise and his lips were formed in a big O. He wanted to jump for a joy like a fucking teenage girl or cry like that grandma three blocks down when she found out that her daughter was pregnant. He did neither and just wrapped Chanyeol in a tight hug, peppering his face with soft and deep kisses, completely oblivious how surprised and confused the latter was.

 

Chanyeol nervously laughed when they pulled away from the hug. “Uh, yeah…” He scratches the back of his neck, shyly. “I guess, you found out.”

 

(“Oh god, oh god, oh god.” Chanyeol kept on saying that when he saw the silver ring on his boyfriend’s—well, fiancée’s palm. “So,” He clears his throat to calm himself but the smile was still there. “That’s mine?”

“Yup.” Kris beams and slips the ring on Chanyeol’s finger with ease. “Now, that we’re engaged. I think sex is in order, hmm?” Kris pulls the younger by the hips making the latter squeak. “Let me eat you tonight, sexy.”

Chanyeol now fully understands why Baekhyun loves to add rimming during their talks of their sex life.)

 

The wedding was indeed a big one, courtesy of both families. True enough the Wu’s are kind of skeptical to the whole _our-giver-son-is-marrying-a-giver_ and _we-are-never-gonna-be-grandparents_ thing but yeah, they’re understanding. Chanyeol even got his father to crack a rare smile that not even Kris saw him do save from that time when his wife’s mother slipped off a curb after being chased by a cat. (his dad and grandmother are really into bad terms so…)

 

“You’re happy, right?” His father had asked him the night before the wedding while sharing a glass of champagne on the balcony. Kris nods.

 

“Very much.”  

 

“You know, if you want to back out, I could introduce you to a friend of mine. His carrier son is—“

 

“Father, I am very much in love with Chanyeol and I want to push this wedding.” Kris said sternly, giving his father that very same look at the time when he told him years ago that he wanted to study in Korea. “I am in love with a giver even if I, too am a giver so that makes me gay. But even then Father, all I ask of you right now is to accept it… please.”

 

His father slowly nodded and sips on his glass. “I expect you not to back out after this, Yifan.” He said, sternly with a hint of authority that got Kris clearing his throat. “The Wu’s never back out of what they get themselves into after all.”

 

The wedding was a huge success (even if Chanyeol almost dropped the rings) and everything was a big blur after that. The reception was amazing and everything seemed to have fallen in place.

 

“So we meet again.” The squishy guy, Kyungsoo, leans his elbows casually on the bar, flashing him that gentle smile that greatly contradicts his expression the first time they met back at their old apartment. “Congratulations on your wedding.”

 

“Thank you.” Kris smiles and looks at his now-husband, Chanyeol, twirling a very giggly Baekhyun on the center of the dance floor. “I heard Baekhyun’s pregnant.” And there he saw something in the giver’s eyes. That proud and happy sparkle in those wide eyes.

 

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo smiles. “Our first child. We’re keeping it a secret to the others, though. We weren’t supposed to tell Chanyeol and you too, but we have to for Mrs. Park might throw a fit. Be his godparent?” He holds out a fist and Kris meets it halfway with a grin of his own.

 

“Gladly.”

 

He was really glad that he could find a friend on Kyungsoo, unlike the guy’s husband who’s really, really annoying as fuck and can’t even hold still. That fucking energy ball. And he briefly wonders what on earth Kyungsoo saw in that guy to be completely smitten like a lovesick puppy. (He doesn’t admit it, though)

 

On their first night of being newly-weds, Kris decided to be extra cheesy and wraps his arms around his husband’s waist, gently planting soft kisses on his cheek down to the column of his neck, a smile etched on his face that made Chanyeol giggle like crazy.

 

“Kris.” Chanyeol laughed breathlessly, pulling his lover’s head away and turns around to face him. He narrows his eyes at him. “What’s on your mind right now?”

 

“I love you.” Kris said in a heartbeat, leaning forward until their foreheads connect. “I’ll let you fuck me tomorrow morning just,” He pauses to capture his lips in a slow and teasing kiss. “Just let me ravish you tonight. Let me…” He didn’t continue because Chanyeol was kissing him, attacking his lips with heavy and deep kisses that’s enough to make him moan.

 

(Chanyeol has his face down on the pillow, his leaking member pressed up against the soft mattress as Kris pistons his hips in an abnormal rate that got him sobbing in pleasure. Kris was really good and he kept on hitting that spot inside of him that got him writhing and squirming underneath, chanting his lover’s name like a mantra as he arches his back.

Kris was eating him, ravishing him like a lion to his prey, fucking him until he’s out of breath and he can’t speak anymore, voice scratchy from all the screams he voiced out.

He didn’t get to fuck Kris the next morning because he was sore as fuck and even lifting a goddamn finger hurts like hell and it wasn’t fucking helping that he’s horny as a dog in heat at 7 in the morning. So with a drawn out plead, he begged for Kris to fuck him again, which the latter obliged.)

 

They decided to live in Canada to have a brand new start. (The house was gift from the Wu’s) And because of Kris wanting to be independent from his family, they decided to cut their support to their son financially and let Kris work hard for both him and Chanyeol. They were both employed so chances of spending time with each other were reduced to a minimum. So if they get the chance to be together even just for a couple of hours, they stuck together like glue.

 

“Hey, so I’ll be late later tonight. Don’t wait up for me, okay?” Chanyeol said as he fixed his tie, fingers fumbling a bit as he did so, only to drop to the sides when Kris came to the rescue and fixed it for him.

 

“Okay. You got the spare key, right?” Chanyeol gestures for the elder to open his mouth, which the latter did, and placed a toast there. Kris bit at the edge and rushes off to grab his black coat.

 

“In my wallet. Don’t forget that brunch date tomorrow, hmm?”

 

“Jot down on my memo.” Kris pulls the bread from his mouth and kisses Chanyeol on the lips. “Later.”

 

Chanyeol waves with his fingers while giggling. “Later.”

 

Yeah, life worked out well for them.

 

In their course of married life, Kris managed to face something that got their quiet married life to hit a bump in a form of something both tragic and a blessing.

 

It was sad to see his husband crying like a little kid after finding out the death of his past-lover. The sight was immediately printed in his mind; Chanyeol clinging to him in the middle of the night and Kris can’t do anything but just hold him tight and whisper soothing and calming words. The next day, Chanyeol left to go back to Korea to attend her wake only to come back a few days later with a 6-year old boy on his tow.

 

It wasn’t a surprise for he heard the news beforehand from Chanyeol. But upon seeing the boy, Kris can’t help but feel like that.

 

The boy was like the exact carbon copy of Chanyeol. But unlike Chanyeol who was a bit chubby during his early years, the boy was skinny with a bit of fat here and there. There were no hint of emotions on his face like he’s staring at some mannequin at some department store. But there were some features that were completely different (like the ears) so Kris guessed that he took that from his mother.

 

“Chansung, he’s my son from Minyo.” Chanyeol said after their introduction. “He’s staying with us from now on.”

 

“I see.” Kris answered, eyes not leaving Chansung’s. “I already got the room ready before you arrived. So please, make yourself at home.” Chansung only blinked at him before walking past him, probably to explore the house.

 

Chanyeol was about to explain himself, misunderstanding the whole exchange as a bad one only to stop when he saw his husband’s face turn into a soft and understanding one, eyes filled with pity and worry. “He missed his Mom.” Kris said to Chanyeol. “I suggest you two talk before Chansung goes to bed. He needs his father after all.”

 

Chanyeol slowly nodded. “Yeah.” He then approaches his husband and wraps him in a hug in which the latter responds by pulling him close by the waist.

 

“I’m sorry about Minyo.” Kris whispers.

 

Chanyeol didn’t respond and just hugs him tighter.

 

Chansung wasn’t a good boy, not a bad one either. He’s just something in between. He doesn’t talk too much, just simple nods and shakes his head if he doesn’t agree with something. He tends to roam around too much and kept things inside his head, thoughts and other things. It’s not as if he’s shy because he’s a really frank and blunt kid, pointing out the things that he doesn’t like on him and Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol was worried, a fact that he doesn’t hide. And it wasn’t helping that the kid wasn’t opening up to him.

 

And so, Kris observed, watches Chansung’s every move, every action and every time the kid would socialize with his friends that he made at his school. He notices how the kids would flock on his way even if Chansung doesn’t give a shit about them and Kris can’t help but feel amazed at Chansung’s popularity. But despite that, he saw him once shooing a bunch of kids that were crowding a sobbing boy in the school’s playground. And Kris watches in the safety of his car.

 

“Why are you crying?” Chansung asked, in perfect English but with a hint of Korean accent as he looks down at the boy.

 

“T-They said I look l-like a girl.” The boy sobs.

 

Chansung tilts his head. “Why are you crying? It’s true, anyway.” The boy was on the verge of crying again but then Chansung places his hand on top of the other’s head. “They’re only saying that because you’re pretty, which is true. You really are pretty.” He told him that with a straight face.

 

The boy blinks his eyes and blushes after processing what Chansung told him.

 

(That little boy was Jung Minjoon.)

 

“I think it’s time for me to make a move, no?” Kris whispers to Chanyeol one night, chin tucked on the latter’s shoulder and arms wrapped around his torso. And Chanyeol nods slowly, turning his head to kiss him on the lips.

 

And so, Kris told Chanyeol that he would be in charge of picking up their little boy in the school. Chansung was still quiet and sometimes he doesn’t acknowledge his existence inside the car. Kris understands, though. Because it wasn’t that usual awkward and weird silence that they usually share back then. This time, it was a bit comfortable.

 

That was until the principal called for him, the reason being Chansung picking a fight with another student.

 

“Look here, my son is a very, very good boy. He would never lay a finger not even hurt a fly! So how could your son do this to him?!” The man cradles his son’s head, nursing the boy’s swollen cheek and busted lip. And Kris simply looks at Chansung, who’s also sporting a busted lip of his own before shifting his attention back at the scowling father in front of him.

 

The principal sighs. “Mr. Wu, you’re son is—“

 

“Yes, I agree. For a kid doing those things to another is a bad thing and they need to be punished.” He watches as Chansung lowers his head, probably sad or angry or both. But Kris ruffles his head endearingly. “But if there’s one thing I know about Chansung is that **my** son never hurts someone unless there’s a reason to.” Kris darted his stare at the other boy and the latter cowers away, hiding his face on his father’s chest. “Now tell me.” Kris looks at the principal. “Have you heard my son’s side of the story or did you just accused him just after hearing that boy’s side of the story?”

 

The principal gulps hard and looks at the other parent for a brief moment. “I-uh, Mr. Wu—“ Kris raises his eyebrows and the principal sighs, shifting his gaze at Chansung. “Okay, boy. Tell me what happened.”

 

 (“It’s all my fault, Mr. Wu. I’m sorry.” Minjoon bows his head in apology, looking sad and worried the whole time. “If it wasn’t for me, then maybe Chansung wouldn’t—“

Chansung ruffles Minjoon’s hair, a gesture that says _it’s okay_ and _everything’s fine_ , effectively cutting the shorter’s speech.)

 

“You shouldn’t have hit him.” Kris said with a hint of authority as he drives, eyes on the road. “You’re 11 years old. You already know what’s right from wrong.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Chansung mumbles.

 

There was a long silence.

 

“You fell down the stairs.”

 

Chansung looks up at him. “What?”

 

“Say that when your Dad asked you what happened, hmm?” Kris said, shifting the gear before speeding up a bit, eyes still fixated at the road. “It’ll be our little secret.”

 

(“Seriously, what really happened to him?” Chanyeol asked after cornering Kris down the dimly lit hallway. “Kris, tell me.”

Kris shrugs. “Like he said. He fell down the stairs.” He then playfully pats the younger’s cheek with a smile. “Just go there and treat it better. And while you do that, talk to him about being careful, yeah?”

Chanyeol sighs and just nodded.)

 

From then on, Chansung started opening up to him, talking about his opinions and other of his personal feelings. Sometimes, they would get home late because Chansung insisted on trying that new ice cream parlor and etc. (Chanyeol pretends to be angry about it but deep inside, he’s happy to see his son and his husband bond together.) And just like that, Chansung started to smile, bit by bit.

 

Chanyeol blinks twice, staring dumbly at the place where Chansung disappeared to. “Did he just--?” He closes his mouth and blinks rapidly, completely surprised at what he saw. “Did Chansung just smiled at me?”

 

Kris pretended not to hear anything and squeaks a bit when he felt Chanyeol’s arms wrap around his neck, planting a soft lingering kiss on his cheek as he does. “I love you, you know that right?” Kris reaches out to place a gentle pat on his husband’s head before focusing back on the newspaper on his hand.

 

Starting from there, life was never the same for Kris.

 

The sudden opening of the door got Kris to snap back to reality. He blinks twice and tilts his head in confusion when he saw Chanyeol panting hard, catching his breathe. “Yeol? What are you doing here? I thought you were late for work?”

 

Chanyeol lets out a heavy sigh and approaches him with a big smile. “Yeah, but I forgot something.” He then pulls a silver bracelet from his jacket pocket that got the elder’s eyes widen in surprise. “Happy birthday, love.”

 

Oh yeah, it’s his birthday today.

 

“Aw, we’re late!”

 

The couple pulled away from the kiss, looking at Chansung who was carrying a box—a box with a red velvet cake inside to be exact. Behind him was Minjoon, whose hands were on his son’s shoulders. “Happy birthday, Baba Kris!” The shorter exclaims cheekily and Kris bit his tongue to avoid snapping at the boy. For fuck’s sake! They’re still 15! Too young for marr—

 

“Happy birthday, Baba.” Chansung smiles at him making Kris mirror the expression, even letting Minjoon join their group hug.

 

But even then, Kris would be a fool to trade his old peaceful yet boring life to the one he has right now. Maybe having this kind of environment isn’t bad after all.

 

 

 


End file.
